Episode 5627/5628 (8th June 2010)
Plot David's shocked to discover that Nathan's behind Tania's blackmail in order to ensure that he votes in favour of Declan's planning application. David's torn when Nathan points out the potential damage he could do and offers to pay the deposit on Farrers Barn if David complies. Meanwhile, Nicola's crestfallen when the wedding car company cancels on her. Rodney, however, promises to sort it and she's grateful when Charlie offers his car instead. Nicola's lifted spirits are short-lived, though, when Jimmy reveals that her court hearing has been scheduled for the same day as their wedding.Elsewhere, Chas and Eve look forward to Nicola's hen night; Ryan and Andy ask Rhona to rent their spare room and she agrees; Charlie, Diane and Victoria head to France on holiday; Aaron's fed up when Cain and Ryan tease him after they catch him glancing at Jackson; and Paddy's shocked when he discovers that he's locked in a bidding war with Rhona for the veterinary practice - he's further angered when he realises that Marlon knew all along. Nicola's devastated that her wedding day clashes with her court hearing and asks Ashley to postpone the ceremony until just after the hearing. Satisfied with their new arrangements, she and Jimmy press ahead with preparations for their respective hen and stag nights. The fancy dress hen night is in full swing at Mill Cottage - until the alcohol runs out. Eve offers to retrieve more from the pub but when she turns up at The Woolpack, she quickly becomes involved in a shot contest with the stags. While she's there, she tempts Carl with her flirtatious ways. Later, Chas is forced to drag a tipsy Nicola off Viv when they become embroiled in a catfight on the street. Meanwhile, David decides that he'll co-operate with Nathan but demands the memory card containing the video footage of him and Tania as well as half the money upfront. David's left ashamed to be playing Nathan at his own game. Elsewhere, Cain continues the feud with Declan when he takes a delivery for him; Adele's touched when Andy spends the night with her instead of joining the stags; Aaron tries to speak to Jackson but is quickly shot down; and Paddy refuses to forgive Rhona and Marlon for secretly bidding against him for the vet's surgery. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eve Jenson - Suzanne Shaw *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells Guest cast *Tania Page - Victoria Pritchard *Charlie Haynes - George Costigan *Delivery Man - Matt Lanigan Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Tania Page's house - Hallway, living room and driveway *Brook Cottage - Living room *Unknown street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Home Farm - Office *Dale View - Living room Notes *This was a one-hour episode due to an edition of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? transmitting at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,450,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes